Blood or water?
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: When Merlin is forced to reveal his powers in front of Uther, Arthur is forced to make a choice between his father and his friend.Under revision.
1. Chapter 1

Blood or Water?

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Also, I know that the idea of Arthur finding out Merlin's a sorcerer isn't that original of a plot line but hopefully I've put a little twist on things; if not then oh well, it's fanfiction. Oh, and obviously this departs canon. Takes place whenever.

He was dead, Merlin thought. There was no doubt about it. He had used magic in front of the King, Arthur, and several guards. There was now no denying he was a sorcerer. No doubt he would be burned at the stake tomorrow.

Arthur and Merlin had just dropped in to tell the King that they were going on a brief hunting trip when a woman had called asking for an audience with Uther and the Prince. The King had of course granted it and the woman had entered. She had wasted no time lifting her hand in Arthur's direction, she had muttered an incantation and a ball of flame had shot out of her hand. Merlin didn't have time to think. All he knew was that the fireball was only inches from his friend's terrified face.

"Frigidus!" The fireball had halted in midair, turning a pinkish white. It hung there for a moment and then dropped to the floor, shattering upon contact. The instant it had done so, the realization of what he had just done, hit him. Now the sorcerer looked up at the King and Arthur, dreading what he knew must be coming. "Mi'lord, I only-"

Both Arthur and the King were staring at him, eyes wide but in fear or surprise Merlin couldn't tell. "Merl-merlin that was amazing!" Arthur stammered, walking towards him. "How did you-"

"It was also illegal." Uther spoke up throwing his arm out to hold his son back. "Guards!" Merlin took a step back but he was instantly surrounded.

"Father, what are you doing?" Arthur shook his head in disbelief, eyes narrowed. "Merlin just saved my life!"

"He's a sorcerer!" Uther snapped. Arthur looked at Merlin, mouth slightly open as if he was just comprehending. "Take him away!"

"I can't help it, Sire!" Merlin cried out in a panicked tone, struggling against the men. He had to make them see that he only wanted to help Arthur. "Please, it was something I was born with! Arthur! I'd never hurt you! I'd never- I'd never use it to hurt anyone! Please, your Majesty-" Before he could finish, the guards had dragged him from the room.

...

"Father," Arthur said, grabbing Uther's arm, " I believe him. He-"

"Sorcerer's can't be trusted." Uther shook himself free. "I've heard the same promise over and over; they all say the same but they always betray one." He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I know it's hard to understand, but trust me; I've had far more experience than you. The sorcerer will be put to death in the morning and then we can move on."

"Death? But Father, he's saved my life multiple times! Why would he do that if he was evil as you think he is?" Arthur pleaded.  
>"I don't pretend to understand the ways of sorcerers! But if you lived through what I have-"<br>"Father did you ever think you-

"Enough! The sorcerer must die!" Uther roared, causing Arthur to flinch and be quiet. The King paced forth and back, then turned back to his son. " And you will be the one to execute him!"  
>"What?" Arthur stumbled back as if Uther had slapped him. "No- "<br>"No one is above the law. It's time you learned that." Uther scowled. "I've been a fool letting you have your way all these years; not punishing you when you disobeyed me. It's high time you've learned where your place is."  
>"No, Father I won't kill him. He's my friend!" Arthur stated adamantly, steeling his eyes as best he could.<p>

"He's a servant! You pledged yourself to the Kingdom!" Uther growled, stepping menacingly towards his son. "Are your saying you would renege on that promise?"  
>"Of course not, but-"<p>

"Then you must obey the King and the law! You _will_ kill the sorcerer!"  
>"Father, no!"<p>

"Enough!" Uther brought his hand back and swung it forward again, connecting with Arthur's face and sending him toppling back. "Do you dare disobey the King?"

"I-"

"No!" Leaning forward and grasping his son's shoulder, Uther hauled him to his feet." You will obey me or you will be exiled." Dragging his son so that Arthur was half walking, half stumbling after him, towards the dungeons.

...

The guards had forced Merlin to his knees on the floor of the cell. He thought about using an incantation to blow them out of the way and break down the door, but he knew that doing so would make him seem guilty. He would wait until the hearing. If he could just talk to Arthur, maybe he could convince the Prince that Merlin would never use his powers to harm anyone. And if he could convince Arthur maybe the Prince could convince Uther. If he couldn't... no, he didn't want to think about that now. Arthur was his friend. He _had_ to understand.

The sorcerer jolted as there was the sound of a door slamming against stone. Moments later the King burst into the cell, dragging Arthur behind him.

"Father, please I-"

"Leave us." Uther said with a wave of his hand. The guards departed.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed, "You have to believe me. I would never hurt-"

"Quiet, Sorcerer!" Uther roared. Then he let go of Arthur's arm. "Do it."

Merlin looked at Arthur, confused. "Do what? Arthur-"  
>"I said, quiet!" Uther kicked Merlin in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.<p>

"Father!" Arthur cried out, kneeling down next to his friend. "Shouldn't he at least have a trial?"

"He preformed sorcery right in front of us, Arthur! I won't hear any more arguments. Draw your sword!"  
>"Wh-wha?" Merlin gasped looking up at the Prince<p>

"No!" Arthur stood up, shaking his head, and Merlin was scared to see that tears had began to stream down Arthur's face. Arthur never cried. This couldn't really be happening... his best friend couldn't seriously be about to kill him.

"Ar-arthur-"  
>"Arthur!" Uther growled. "You kill him or I will!"<p>

...

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and saw fear and hurt, but also a flicker of understanding. Silent tears rolled down his face as he rose to his feet and drew his sword. It was no use. If he didn't kill Merlin, his father would kill Merlin. And then he'd chain Arthur to the dungeon wall for a week or worse. Taking a deep breath, he took a step back and lifted his sword.

His father smiled proudly. " You're doing the right thing, son."

Arthur nodded, gulping. His mind was made up. "I know." Merlin squeezed his eyes shut as if preparing for what was to come. Pulling the sword back, Arthur plunged it forward into soft flesh.

His father's smile froze and then fell from his face as he fell to his knees. At the sound of the thud, Merlin opened one eye. "Ar-ar-arthur?" He asked, looking from the Prince to the King's body and back. "Wh-wha-"

"Quick." Arthur swallowed, ripping his shirt and rubbing some dirt on his face. "Ge-get rid of him." He glanced at the door.

"What?" Merlin breathed. "You-

"You're a sorcerer, make his body disappear!" Arthur hissed. "Quick! Or the guards will know what happened!" He glanced over his shoulders to make sure that none of the guards had noticed anything was amiss. Merlin nodded dumbly and muttered a few words. There was a low rumbling sound as the ground split open and Uther's body dropped into the soil. Then the dirt closed up over it, as smooth as if nothing had happened.. Arthur crumbled to his knees. "GUARDS! QUICK!" Within seconds the guards had reached the cell and surrounded the Prince.

"Your highness, are you alright?" One asked. Another eyed Merlin and put his sword to the tip of his neck.

"I-it took my father!" Arthur wailed looking around and struggled to his feet. "We must g-go after it!"  
>"What took the king?" The guard asked.<p>

"I don't know, a demon of some sort. I tried to stop him but it-it knocked me down like I was nothing! No!" Arthur exclaimed seeing more guards move towards Merlin. "I was watching him the whole time. It wasn't him; my manservant was clearly set up! The real sorcerer is still out there! We must find him before he harms my father!"

"Where is he, sire?" The guards looked around. "Where did he go?"

"I-he-it just disappeared! I- I-" Arthur swallowed, seeming to get control of himself. "Search the grounds. Search the whole city! I want my father back before nightfall!"

"Yes, sire!" One of the guards said, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We'll find him."

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "We will. Now go! Give my orders to every guard in the palace!" The guards jumped to attention and moments later Merlin and Arthur were alone. Once they had heard the door close Arthur kneeled back down and quickly unlocked Merlin's chains.

"Arthur," Merlin said, "I-"  
>"Not now!" Arthur growled and Merlin took a step backward, eyes widening. With a sigh Arthur shook his head and in a softer tone he said, "I need...to join the search. Speak of this to no one."<p>

"Of course not." Merlin nodded vigorously.

"Tend to your duties as usual and be in my chambers tonight. We have a lot to talk about." Running a hand across his eyes to rub away the tears, the Prince rose to his feet. Now wasn't the time to mourn his father's death or give way to feelings of guilt. Arthur had to keep up the pretense; he would deal with Merlin later. Heading out of the cell, he was almost to the dungeon door when Merlin's voice stopped him.

"Arthur!" Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned around. Merlin just stood there.

"What?" Arthur said in a harsher tone than he intended.

"Thank you."

Swallowing, Arthur managed a nod and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Also, I know that the idea of Arthur finding out Merlin's a sorcerer isn't that original of a plot line but hopefully I've put a little twist on things; if not then oh well, it's fanfiction. Oh, and obviously this departs canon. I know I originally said this took place whenever, but now it's taking place sometime in the first or second season since Morgana's presence wouldn't make sense otherwise.

Merlin had waited a full five minutes after Arthur had gone to leave the dungeons. The sorcerer didn't want to run into his friend again so soon. Merlin truly couldn't feel guilty for Uther's death; the man had murdered and abused far too many innocent people for Merlin to miss him. But the sorcerer did regret the pain it must have caused the Prince to kill his own father. With nothing better to do than to tend to his duties as Arthur had ordered, Merlin had got some sheets from the linen room and was headed towards Arthur's chambers when:

"Merlin!" Merlin jumped and turned his head to see Morgana dashing towards him. "Merlin!" She panted, out of breath upon reaching him. She grasped his arm in a painful, python like grasp. "Is it true?"

He put on his most innocent look. "Is what true?" He didn't know how Morgana could have heard of his little display of magic so fast with Arthur and the guards out, but for now it was best to keep the fact that he was a sorcerer under wraps.

Morgana shook her head in exasperation. "Oh, don't play dumb, Merlin. I know Arthur tells you everything! Has Uther really been taken by a demon?"

He sighed. Of course! What had he been thinking? "Yes, Mi'lady. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." She let go of him, staring off with a blank gaze.

"I-I'm sure tha-that Arthur and his men will bring him back." Merlin finished with a pang of guilt at the lie.

"Of course..." She murmured. "Thank you." She glanced at the sheets in Merlin's hands. "Oh! I'm sorry, I must be keeping you from your duties."

"Well, if you need me-"

"No, no, I'll be fine." She smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Thank you for letting me know. Goodbye." She nodded at him and walked on.

"Goodbye, Mi'lady." Merlin called after her, then hurried off towards Arthur's chambers before anyone else could stop him.

Once there closed the door and leaned up against it, letting his head fall back against the wood. Oh how could everything have gotten so messed up so quickly? He was supposed to be out in the middle of the woods now on a hunting trip! Not at home, covering up the King's execution. Sighing, he went about changing the sheets. Now there was nothing to do but find things to do while waiting for Arthur to get back.

...

The hours it took to search the kingdom went by slowly to Arthur. He could see the worry amongst his men and the people and wanted to relieve it. But he knew that the truth would only cause dissent. He still wasn't sure what to feel about killing his father. On the one hand, Uther was his father, who had raised him and cared for him on numerous occasions, on the other hand Uther was also an abusive, paranoid tyrant who had been about to force Arthur to kill his friend. His best friend. Merlin...

The prince's mind still couldn't quite comprehend how Merlin could be a sorcerer. Arthur had been friends with the boy for years and while he had always suspected Merlin was more than he appeared, his mind had never imagined this. But Arthur knew that whatever Merlin was, he wasn't a traitor. They had saved each others lives far too many times for Arthur to doubt his loyalty. Arthur scoffed, now that he thought of it, Merlin probably saved him more times than he knew of. He climbed the steps shut the door to the cellar and turned to the peasant family that was waiting for him to finish with the search.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. You can go back to your work." Arthur told them.

"Of course, Sire." The man nodded. "We pray that the King will be found and returned to his rightful place."

Arthur swallowed and allowed a small smile. "As do I." He exited the house and was relieved to see that it was growing dark. Standing on top of a stone he called out. "Knights and Guards of Camelot! To the town square!" Slowly, one by one, the men filed out, forming a crowd in front of him and several commoners stood outside their homes to see what would be said. "I wish for my father to be found but sorcerers are most powerful at the time when the sun sets and that is fast approaching. We will return to the castle, get some rest, and tomorrow resume the search." He looked at the ground. "I-I thank you all...for helping me. I'm sure if..._when_ we find my father, you will all be rewarded. That will be all." He turned around to get off the stone and pretended to stumble.

The nearest guard reached out and caught his elbow. "Are you alright, Sire?"

Arthur nodded. "Thank you. I...I must be tired."

"Of course, Sire." The guard answered. "You should get some rest."

Arthur gave a small smile. "I hardly know if I'll be able to lie down." He shook his head. "But why am I troubling you with this? Thank you for your concern. Let us head back."

...

Merlin was shining Arthur's shoes, yet again, when the Prince entered. When Arthur saw the sorcerer, he quickly closed the door. "Arthur!" Merlin breathed, getting to his feet. "I've been-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He flinched at the harshness in his friends tone. "I-I wanted to...I was going to...so many times. But every time I was about to...well, you'd say something about how evil magic was or something would interrupt...but you have to believe me that I'd never hurt you-"

"If I didn't believe that already you wouldn't be here, Merlin." Arthur sighed, wearily.

"Oh..." Merlin looked at the ground.

Shaking his head, Arthur crossed the room and collapsed on his bed. "So, I assume all those time when we were in impossible situations and things suddenly turned in our favor were your doing?

"Most of them." Merlin agreed.

"Is there anything I did on my own?"

"Of course!" The sorcerer thought back. "Um...you brought back the flower...mostly by yourself...you drank the potion from the labyrinth...umm..." He trailed off. Damn, why couldn't he remember more?

Arthur rolled his eyes. " So in other words, not that much." He swallowed. "Exactly how many times have you saved my life?"  
>"Umm...let me think... there was that time with the griffin, then-"<p>

"I thought that was Lancelot." The Prince looked up at him.

"I...sort of enchanted his spear?" Merlin grinned uneasily at him. Arthur just narrowed his eyes and gestured for him to continue. "There was that time with Sophia-"

"What did she do? I thought she just wanted to marry me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Nope," Merlin shook his head with a smile, "not even sidhe girls can fall in love with you. She wanted your soul so that she could return to Avalon." Arthur chuckled at the quip but soon grew grave again.

"That time in Ealdor...that was you too wasn't it?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah; Will was just protecting me." Merlin hesitated. "That was what I was trying to tell you... before Morgana came in."

Arthur looked at him seriously. "Did you really think I would kill you?"

"For a moment there... back in the dungeons I wasn't so sure. I mean Uther-"

Arthur winced at his father's name. "No!" He hissed. "Before! Did you really think I'd tell my father?"

"I wasn't sure...would you have?" Merlin asked honestly. He knew that Arthur had saved his life but he also knew that that decision had had to be made in a split second. He wasn't sure what his friend would have done if given time to think about the matter.

The Prince was silent for a moment. "I don't know." He said finally.

"Arthur...what you did-"

"I know what I did, Merlin!" Arthur leapt off the bed, snarling. Merlin took a step back, but Arthur came forward anyway, grasping Merlin by the shoulders and shook him. "I killed my father for you! Do you understand that?"

"Of course I understand that, Sire." Merlin whispered. "And I'm so sorry you had to be put in that position."

Arthur sighed and his grip became more gentle. "No, I made my own choices...it's not your fault."

Merlin paused. "Why did you?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Arthur exclaimed, shoving him out of the way. "He was yelling at me to kill you and you're my friend and he was hurting me and hurting

you...I just did it."

"Do you regret it?" Merlin asked, before he could stop himself.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Arthur ground out.

"Right, right, I'm sorry... what do we do now?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the sorcerer!" Arthur stalked back over to his bed and fell back into it.

"Well...um...I suppose the best thing we could do would be to make sure Uther's body is found? Otherwise you would have to wait to become King." Merlin looked at his feet.

"Of course." Arthur sighed. "I...can you get down to the dungeons without being seen?"

"Of course, I've only done it a hundred times!" Merlin laughed, Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "I mean, yes." He grinned reassuringly.

Arthur shook it off. "Right then. I want you to go there, get my fa- Uther's body and take it somewhere else. Do...whatever to it, just make sure it doesn't look like he died from a stab wound."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin nodded and headed towards the door.

"And Merlin?" Arthur called.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me, Sire!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Also, I know that the idea of Arthur finding out Merlin's a sorcerer isn't that original of a plot line but hopefully I've put a little twist on things; if not then oh well, it's fanfiction. Oh, and obviously this departs canon. I know I originally said this took place whenever, but now it's taking place sometime in the first or second season since Morgana's presence wouldn't make sense otherwise.

After Merlin had confirmed that Uther had been taken by a demon, Morgana couldn't rest. It wasn't so much that she was concerned about her foster father; if anything she was relieved. It was good to have the source of constant stress and abuse removed from her life. But what did worry her was that she had been having dreams of Uther's death the past three days...and it wasn't at the hands of a demon. Like most of her nightmares, the dream was comprised of flashes of different visions, each one as disturbing as the others. A ball of flame headed at Arthur. Uther's hand slamming against Arthur's head. Merlin kneeling on the floor of the dungeon. And finally Uther falling to the ground, with Arthur running a sword through his chest.

Now Uther had disappeared and Morgana couldn't shake the feeling that not all was as it seemed. After tossing around on her bed and brushing her hair for the fifth time in an hour, Morgana had dashed out of her room and over to Arthur's.

Arthur was reclining on his bed and gave a small cry when she entered. "Morgana! Why is it that no one in this castle knocks? Honestly, I-"

"Oh, shut up you prat." Morgana snapped, closing the door and dashing over to him, grasping his hands in hers as if this would force him to tell her the truth. Oddly she wasn't one bit afraid of him, though she was almost certain he had killed their father. They were brother and sister, after all, and that was a much closer bond than parent and child.

"Well, that's uncall-"

"I need to talk to you." She lowered her voice. "Did you kill your father?"

Instantly Arthur's face took on a closed look. "Why would you ask me that?"

"It's true isn't it? She shook his hands.

A myriad of emotions passed over her brother's face. Finally he whispered, "How did you know?"

Instead of answering she said, "Tell me what happened."

Swallowing, Arthur gave a small nod. "Let's sit down." Morgana followed him over to the couch by the fireplace. "Merlin...Father wanted me to kill Merlin...he wasn't going to take no for an answer... I swear to you I didn't plan it...but I couldn't see away around it, Morgana!" He exclaimed, looking at her desperately. She nodded wordlessly and after a moment he looked down again and continued. "We were down in the dungeon and...he was yelling... he wouldn't stop! He was going to make me kill him!...He was going to make me kill my friend." Arthur lowered his voice and swallowed. "I had to ran him through. I didn't want to...I promise you, I didn't!" He looked back up again, his eyes wide, as if worried she would hate him. "Please you have to-"

She leaned forward and drew him into a hug. "You did what you had to do." She whispered. He clutched her to him tightly. "Who knows? Maybe it'll turn out for the best." He nodded into her and she was instantly reminded of when they were children; he had always ran to her when he stubbed his toe or got stung by a bee. Never to Uther; his father would have told him to suck it up and shooed him away. Always to her. "It'll be okay." She whispered.

Arthur nodded and withdrew from the hug, awkwardly. He sniffed, looked away, and then asked. "So how did you know? Did Merlin say something?"

"No..." Now Morgana took a step back, wringing her hands. Both she and Arthur had been raised to hate magic. Would he be able to see past the prejudice to understand that this was beyond her control. "You need to understand, Arthur... I can't control this, it just happens..." Arthur nodded at her to go on. "Sometimes I have dreams... and those dreams come true."

She expected him to call for the guards. Yell at her. Draw his sword. Instead he threw his hands up in the air. "Am I the only one around here who's been completely honest?"

"Wha-?" Morgana started.

"I mean I can sort of understand Merlin. I mean he's my friend-  
>"Merl-"<p>

"- but I'm the Prince and that complicates things. But you're my sister and you'd think you'd-"

"It's done!" Merlin exclaimed, rushing in.

Arthur jabbed his finger in Merlin's direction. "And I suppose you knew about this?"

"What's done?" Morgana asked, her head swirling in confusion.

"Knew what?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, please, Merlin." Arthur growled. "Morgana told me all about it."

"Told you about what?"

"What's done? What are you talking about?" She asked, looking from Arthur to Merlin. Apparently her brother's servant had no idea either.

"Are there any others I should know about? Is Gwen a witch? What about Sir Leon? Or is there a whole S.A group running around?"

"S.A?" Merlin asked. "What? I don't-"

"Sorcerers Anonymous! Geez Merlin, when you were telling me you have magic couldn't you have at least mentioned that my sister's a seer?"

"You're a seer?" Merlin asked.

"You have magic?" Morgana accused.

"Wha...neither of you knew the other had magic?" Arthur asked.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Of course not. I wish I had though..." She looked at Merlin sadly. So many times she had thought if she had just one person to confide in, to help her understand...and here he had been just a few floors down.

"Oh." Arthur blushed. "Sorry."

Merlin nodded. "Okay... does she...ummm... know? About the...dead eagle?"  
>Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Dead...eagle?"<p>

"She knows about Uther." Arthur sighed. "Apparently she had a dream."

"Oh...so what do we do now?" Merlin asked.

"There's no other choice, is there?" Arthur scoffed, putting his hands behind his back and pacing back and forth. "I'll have to legalize magic."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"You'll do fine." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur glanced over at his friend. "Of course I will. Who said I wouldn't?" Merlin just snorted and shook his head.

It was the day after Uther's death and early this morning, the King's body had been found, burned nearly to a crisp, just outside the city. No one could tell that Uther had died of a stab wound and not fire and Arthur wouldn't have it any other way. But now it was his duty to tell his people that their King had passed and that the Prince would be taking the throne. It was also time to announce that magic would be legalized and Arthur was not sure of how the crowd would react. The people had been assembled this morning and he could already hear the unease in their mumbling; most of them knew or suspected that Uther was dead and that their new king was scarcely more than a boy. He didn't know if it was a good time to tell them that there would be one other change before the day was out but he wanted to get things over with and official. His sister, his friend, and (as he now knew) his doctor, had had to live in fear long enough; it was not fair for them to have to continue doing so.

Morgana placed her hand on his shoulder. "Their waiting for you, Arthur." She smiled. "If they don't like the news, I'm sure Merlin can make them submit."

Arthur returned the smile, nervously, gave a nod to Merlin, and stepped out onto the balcony. The crowd immediately grew quiet, all eyes on their prince. Clearing his throat, Arthur looked out at them, making eye contact as often as he could. "My people, I would wish you good afternoon but there is little good about this day. You have no doubt heard the news by now but for those of you who have not, my father was carried away last night by a demon." A small murmur ran through the crowd and Arthur looked at his feet. "Today his body was found bur..bur…burned all except his face. "While..." He swallowed. "While I am grieved at his dea...passing, I want to assure you that that will not prohibit me from being a strong ruler. I will do whatever I can to be the King my father would want me to be." Arthur took a deep breath. "I will however be making some changes." The people looked at each other. "It has come to my attention that this attack on my father could have been prevented or defeated if there were a court sorcerer." There were several gasps and sounds of conversation. "Now, I am against evil magic as much as my father was." Arthur raised his hand. "But I cannot deny that magic in general can be useful. Therefore, sorcerers will now be judged on how they use their powers and not whether or not they have powers to begin with." Arthur paused. "Now, my father's fun-"

"But hows do we know sorswors can be trusted?" A man's voice rang out and the man in question stepped forward.

"Hear!" Several voices rang out in unison.

"What if sorswors try ta' take the kingdom?" The man continued, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. Arthur kept his gaze. He'd known that not everyone would approve; Uther had worked far too hard in his campaign against magic for there not to be questions. Arthur would have to keep a strong front if he wanted the people to obey him.

After a moment the man dropped his gaze and Arthur raised his head to look at the whole crowd. "If a man stabs another and that one dies, was it the knife or the man who's a murderer?" There was silence. "Sorcery, like a knife, is very dangerous. But I cannot deny that, in the past, it has also been helpful." Arthur paused a bit. "My people; I have grown up among you. I know many of you by name and most of the rest by sight. While I may be a prat at times," a round of snickers ran through the crowd and Arthur was amused to see a few people nod, "and I admit in my younger years I was inconsiderate towards many of you, all I want is what's best for you and I believe that if my father had allowed some form of sorcery, his death could have been prevented, along with many other tragedies. All I wish is to utilize a tool that could bring prosperity to this kingdom. Sorcerers who use their powers to murder others will be executed, like any other murderers! But those who use their powers to help others and not to do harm, will be treated as any other innocent person in this kingdom. If it turns out that all sorcerers are evil, as my father thinks…thought," Arthur shook his head as if he had forgotten his father had died, "then all will be executed. However, each sorcerer will be judged by their own actions and not by those of others of their kind." He paused. "Are there any questions?" He heard a few grumbles but no one spoke out. "Very well. My father's funeral will be held tomorrow at noon. He will be buried beside my mother; in the graveyard outside the city. All are welcome to come but not required to." The Prince swallowed. "As customary, my coronation will be held afterwards and at the same time, my sister Morgana will be crowned princess. I promise now to be a just King and I know that my sister will carry out her duties remarkably. You all know that she has always been a friend to the people." He hesitated. "That will be all." Arthur gave a small nod, turned around, and went back inside, followed by his sister and his friend. Once the doors were shut, he turned to them. "How did I do?"

"You were marvelous." Morgana grinned. "You conveyed to the people that you care about them and in time they will come to trust your judgment, unquestioningly."

Arthur smiled back. "Well, I hope they'll question me _sometimes_, but thank you."

"Don't worry, I'll question you." Merlin stepped to his side.

"And don't think I'll be bowing down to you just because you're King now!" Morgana laughed.

"Thanks." Arthur said. "I needed that." He took a deep breath. "Morgana, I'm sure that you're going to be a great sorceress once you've been trained but for now-"

"I understand." Morgana nodded. "Merlin's more skilled than I am."

"And Merlin." Arthur turned back. "I hope to make you court sorcerer but I think that we must wait So far only the guards that arrested you know that you were accused of sorcery but if we appoint you right away they might start to talk. I think we should wait a month or so."

"Okay." Merlin nodded. "But don't think that'll stop me from saving your royal ass from whatever comes up!"

"I'd expect nothing less."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"Morgana!" Arthur's voice floated impatiently into the room. "Our guests are waiting!"

"Coming, Your royal pratness!" Morgana called out, as Gwen brushed her hair.

"_MORGANA_!" Arthur's voice took on an embarrassed tone, causing both Gwen and Morgana to burst into giggles.

"Honestly, I don't know why Arthur's so stressed out about this." Morgana smiled. "We've known Lord and Lady Rochester for years!"

"He's probably just nervous that they'll see him differently now that he's King." Gwen said.

"I guess so." It had been five days since Arthur had been crowned King and the nobles in the kingdom had begun to visit in order to pay homage to the new King and give their condolences for the passing of the old King. Unfortunately, this meant that for the next month or so the whole palace would have to entertain guests. "Well, I suppose we should go down unless I want to lose my new position." Gwen placed the brush down and handed Morgana her shawl. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, Mi' lady." Gwen smiled and the two exited the room.

…..

"Damn, what on Earth is taking Morgana so long?" Arthur growled, pacing back and forth in front of his chair, his hands clasped behind his back. She had to know how important this was to him!

"We still have five minutes!" Merlin pointed out. Arthur waved his hand impatiently. "There's nothing to worry about, Arthur. You'll do fine."

"I KNOW!" Arthur shouted. "Why does everybody keep telling me that when I already know?"

Merlin flinched but met Arthur's gaze. "Because you're doubting yourself!"

The King looked away. "You're right." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Did you just apologize?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Y-" There was the sound of footsteps outside the door. "No!" Arthur lowered his voice to a whisper, his cheeks burning. "And if you ever tell anybody I'll have you arrested for slandering the King."

The door opened and Gwen and Morgana entered. "Well," Morgana said, "we may be-"

"Finally!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I was beginning to think that I would have to make up some excuse as to why the Crown Princess was unable to dine with our guests."

"Relax, Arthur." Morgana chuckled. "We still have five minutes until they join us." Arthur didn't say anything. Why couldn't anyone understand? This was the first time these people would see him as King! If he appeared weak…

"Don't worry…" Gwen started, then glancing at Morgana and Merlin. "Mi'lord, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thank you, Guinevere." Arthur answered quietly and he quickly made a decision. "Gwen, Merlin. I want you to join us for dinner tonight."

"Great!" Merlin smiled, sitting down.

"A-are you sure, Ar- Mi'lord?" Gwen stammered. "I don't know if-"  
>"Don't question it." Merlin snorted. "We can find out if he hit his head la-ow!" He pouted as Arthur elbowed him.<p>

"Gwen, you and Merlin have been there for me through…well, so much." Arthur paused. "I...well…" He swallowed. "You deserve so much more than just being servants. I hope that…now that I am King, I mean…that we will be able to…" He glanced at Morgana and Merlin; best not to do this in front of them. "Well, just please sit down?"

"Yes, Gwen." Morgana added, smiling at her maidservant. "You've always been a friend to both of us. Sit down." She encouraged, pulling out her own chair to sit in, and one for Gwen.

Blushing, Gwen picked the seat next to. "Thank you, Mi'lady. Mi'lord."

Once they had sat down, Arthur joined them. 'This is how it'll be from now on.' He thought. 'Only Gwen will have to sit next to me…' He mused. He knew that he had kept her waiting for a long time and had no wish to delay any longer. But how to broach the topic…

He was interrupted by Merlin leaning into him. "I noticed you threw me in there." His friend whispered. "Does that mean I'll be getting a proposal soon, too?"

"Merlin!" Arthur aimed a kick under the table that somehow ended up on his own foot. The sorcerer chuckled and Morgana and Gwen looked over at them questioningly.

Thankfully, they didn't have an opportunity to ask anything as the door swung open. "Lord and Lady Rochester."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

The evening passed fairly uneventfully. Lord and Lady Rochester were clearly taken aback that servants were dining with them, but they were too polite to say so and as the dinner went on, they relaxed. By the time dinner was over, Arthur was fairly sure that he'd made a good impression. Now he was reclining on his bed with Merlin at his side (he knew that he should start looking for another manservant in preparation for when Merlin became the Court Sorcerer, but he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone else).

"How do you ask someone to marry you?" Arthur blurted out.

Merlin glanced over. "Is this a proposal?"  
>"No, Merlin." Arthur elbowed his friend, but was unable to hide a small smile. "If you wanted to ask someone to marry you, what would you say?"<p>

"I'd ask her, "Will you marry me?"."

"It can't be as simple as that." The King growled, rolling on his side and facing the wall petulantly. "She'll think I don't care about her."

"Uh…well, maybe you could ask her over dinner?"

"That's better."

"And make sure to give her flowers." Merlin added. "And a ring."

"I'm not stupid, Merlin!" Arthur snapped, then paused. "What type of ring?"

The sorcerer chuckled. "Well, that's really up to you. Since you're royalty it should obviously be something that has the royal seal on it but other than that…well just pick something you think she'd like."

"What would she like?"

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, "ask Morgana!"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Merlin." Arthur shifted on the bed. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"Well, then how do you suppose to find out what to get her? Or are you going to just wing it and hope for the best?"

Arthur swallowed. "You're right." He sat up. "Get me my boots."

"You're going to ask her now?" The sorcerer exclaimed. "Don't you think she'll be a bit-"

"There's no time to waste, Merlin!" The King snapped. "I've already kept Gwen waiting long enough! Now, get me my boots!" He repeated and promptly went over to his wardrobe to get them himself. "Wish me luck!" He said, pulling on a robe and dashing out of the room.

"Goodbye?" Merlin called, and shaking his head, fell back onto the bed.

…..

The first thing that caught her attention was that the people were standing in front of Arthur and she. Not kneeling. Not even sitting. But standing. She turned to Arthur but he wasn't looking at her, but at the aisle in the middle of the crowd. Morgana followed his gaze and-

"MORGANA!" _BANG, BANG, BANG. "_MORGANA!"

"AH!" The Princess gave a small cry as she jolted awake. She took in her surroundings and growled. Throwing her covers aside, Morgana stalked over to the door.

"MORGANA! MORG-"  
>"ARTHUR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE IT IS!"<br>"Sorry." Her brother whispered, his eyes widening. Then he shook his head and said in a calmer tone. "But it's an emergency."

"What happened?" Morgana asked, already regretting her tone. Obviously, Arthur would never have woken her up unless the kingdom was in danger. "Are we under attack?"

"Wha-" Arthur's eyes narrowed. "No. But I need your advice. What type of ring should I get to ask Gwen to marry me?"

It took a moment for Morgana's sleepy mind to process what he was saying. "You woke me up in the middle of the night," She said slowly, "to ask me about a ring?"

"Yes." Arthur continued. "Obviously it needs to be gold and-"

"ARRR!" Morgana cried out in fury and slammed the door in the newly appointed King's face.

…..

Arthur waited outside Morgana's door for a moment, stunned. Then he slowly turned around. There was the clanking of armor as guards rushed to the scene.

"Your Highness," One of them said, "we heard the Princess scream. Is everything alright?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. It would seem that my sister does not like being woken up in the middle of the night. I'm sorry for the disturbance." Then, mustering up the last of his dignity walked off towards the royal treasury. If Merlin wouldn't help him and Morgana wouldn't help him, then he'd have to find something by himself.

"Can we help you, your Highness?" The guards at the door asked, bowing their heads.

"No, thank you." Arthur said, walking past them. "I just want to look for something."

The royal treasury was truly something to behold. Inside was a vault with enough money to last the city for decades, but that wasn't all. A whole room was dedicated to artifacts that had been in his family for generations or taken from cities his ancestors had conquered. When Arthur had been younger, he had made his fa-. The King bit his lip he wouldn't let himself think about that now. Now should be a happy time. Moving into that room, he slowly walked around it. The beauty of the jewels and treasures had always amazed him, but now he had to pick out the one that was just right. But there were so many of them!

Narrowing it down to just rings helped but there was still an abundance of those. A giant ruby that had been his grandmother's. A circle of diamonds that had been his Great Aunt's. Even a small, seemingly plain leather band that had actually been made out of a dragon's hide and was worth more than most of the other rings put together. All of these were valuable and beautiful and Arthur was sure that Gwen would love any of them. However, this had to be perfect. Something that meant something.

The King walked further into the room and latched his eye on a tiger's eye inlaid in a white gold band. 'Perfect.' He thought, and quickly scooped it up. It was the exact color of Gwen's eyes.

…..

Merlin was on the edge of sleep when Arthur burst into the room, letting the door slam against the stone wall and knock itself shut again. "Ah, ah, wha-?" Merlin stammered sitting up.

"Merlin!" The King shouted heedlessly. "I need your help!"

"Can it wait?" The sorcerer groaned, burying his head back into the pillow. Damnit, didn't Arthur understand that he didn't have to get engaged to Gwen this very second?

"No, it needs to be now." Arthur paused and held something up in the air triumphantly. "I've found the ring!"

"That's nice."

"But it needs some modifications…"

"Okay, we'll visit the blacksmith-"

"No, I need it done now!" The King snapped.

Merlin sighed. "Why? It's not like you can just go barging down there in the middle of the night and ask Gwen to marry you." Silence. "Arthur…" Merlin continued in a warning tone.

"Gwen and I have been waiting long enough." Arthur replied firmly.

"Yeah, and you're going to wait a lot longer if you go barging down there and wake her up in the middle of the night." Merlin scoffed. "Lay down, get some sleep, and we can work on this tomorrow."

"But Merlin, I need you to help me with the ring!" Arthur whined.

"I will in the morning!" Merlin snapped.

"It's just a small thing! Please?"

"If I do will you let me go to sleep?" The sorcerer sighed.

"Of course!"

"Alright." Merlin rose and walked over to his friend. "Show me the ring."

Smiling Arthur held it out. "See? It's the color of Gwen's eyes."

"It's beautiful" Merlin admitted, with a grin of his own. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it doesn't have the Pendragon crest on it." The King replied. "I was wondering if the jewel could be shaped into the crest."

"Transforma in dragone." Merlin muttered and the tiger's eye rearranged itself into the shape of the Pendragon crest. "Is that good?" Merlin asked, looking up at his master.

"Perfect!" Arthur stated, clearly satisfied.

"Good. Then goodnight." The sorcerer said, walking back to the bed and plopping down.

"Merlin…" The King frowned. "That's my bed."

"Yes." Merlin murmured into the pillow. "And since you've kept me up so late you won't mind sharing it." Arthur thought about protesting but then, with a sigh, just walked over and lay down next to his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Merlin's voice woke Arthur up.

"Well, that's different." Arthur mumbled.

The sorcerer chuckled. "I just thought it up."

"It doesn't make me want to get up, though."

"Would the fact that I've had Morgana take over your duties so that you can have a nice picnic with Gwen do the trick?"

Arthur's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Well, it came to me that I was a bit unhelpful last night; so I asked Morgana how she thought you should propose to Gwen and she thought that if you took her out into the forest for a picnic, it would be perfect." Merlin said. "We sent Gwen an invitation (from you, of course) and all that's left is for you to ask her to marry you." He finished proudly.

"Merlin." Arthur growled, throwing aside the bedclothes and rising to his feet. "I don't know whether to kiss you or fire you." On the one hand this gave him one less thing to worry about. On the other, it wasn't Merlin's place to do this without consulting him.

"May I suggest neither?"

The King merely snorted. "How much time do I have?" He asked, walking towards his wardrobe; he had to pick out the perfect thing to wear.

"A couple of hours." Merlin replied. "And I've already picked out something for you."

"Is there anything I get to decide for myself?" Arthur muttered.

"What you get to say to her once you get her alone?" Merlin shrugged. He picked up a set of clothes off the chair and held them out. "Here."

Arthur looked at the clothes that Merlin had picked out. "Nice." It was simple, a white shirt with brown pants. But it was nice enough and (more importantly) it wasn't so extravagant that it would make Gwen feel uncomfortable. "Help me get dressed."

Merlin smirked. "Don't you know how to dress yourself by now?"

"Merlin…"Arthur growled.

"Alright, alright!" Merlin laughed and went over to aid his King.

…..

"Are you sure this dress is okay?" Gwen asked, standing in front of Morgana's mirror. Morgana had lent her a cream colored sun dress and a pearl necklace, claiming that they went perfect against her dark skin.

"Yes." Morgana said impatiently. "Arthur will love you in it. Now come here so I can do your make up."

"I don't-"

"Get over here now!" Morgana snapped and Gwen quickly obeyed, her eyes wide. "That's better." The Princess continued sweetly. "Now, do you want the deep red rouge, or the pink?"

"Um… the pink?"

"Okay." Morgana chirped enthusiastically and began to apply the rouge, while Gwen sat on the chair, too afraid of Morgana's wrath to protest. "There." Morgana proclaimed when she was finished, stepping back. Gwen started to get up to look in the mirror, but Morgana shoved her back down. "Nope. Too subtle."

Gwen sighed. "Mi'lady, do I get any say in this?"

"No." Morgana wiped the rogue off Gwen's cheeks, dried them, and began to apply the darker rouge. Fifteen minutes of Morgana smearing goop on Gwen's cheeks later, Gwen was finally allowed to go over and look in the mirror. Seeing herself, she opened her mouth, but was unable to speak. "You're gorgeous!" Morgana provided.

Gwen had to agree with her. Gwen would have been lying if she had said she didn't recognize herself, but she had never been able to get her makeup done this well. She just hoped that Arthur would be impressed.

…..

An hour and a half later, Arthur was waiting by the stables, Merlin on one side and his horse on the other."Are you sure you picked out the food she liked?"

"I checked with Morgana." Merlin replied. Arthur had washed up, pulled on his clothes, made sure the ring was in his pocket, and headed down to the stables, despite Merlin's protests that it was too early. Now, the horses were saddled, the picnic basket was tied to Arthur's horse's back, and they were waiting for Gwen.

A minute later, Arthur asked, "Are you sure you told her to meet me by the stables?"

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin sighed. "She's probably thinking she's supposed to come at the time that's on the note instead of fifteen minutes earlier."

Apparently, Arthur was too anxious to understand that it was a joke. "You're right. Why didn't you tell her the right time?"

Merlin just rolled his eyes. He could understand why Arthur was stressed, but that didn't make it any easier to have to deal with. Thankfully, the sorcerer didn't have to for much longer. "Look, there they are!" He pointed towards the walk leading away from the castle, to Morgana and Gwen exiting.

"Finally!" Arthur's face relaxed into a grin. "You know, this was a great idea. Thank you, Merlin." Merlin smiled, as well. "I mean, I wouldn't have thought you were smart enough to think it up but, thank you.

"You're welcome, prat!" Merlin scoffed. Secretly, he was glad; so many things were changing and he was glad that Arthur's and his relationship had remained the same.

"Hey!" Arthur frowned. "I'm the King now! You need to treat me with respect!"

"You're right, you're right." The sorcerer agreed. "You're welcome, King Arthur, King of the Prats."

The King sighed and turned to face him. "You know, Merlin. I think you need to learn your place."

"Wha-AGGH!" Merlin cried out as Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's neck and started rubbing his fist into his manservant's hair.

"What's my name?"

"Arthur!" Merlin begged. "Arthur!"  
>"And what am I King of?"<p>

"Camelot!"

"Much better." Arthur chuckled, releasing him.

To their side came a cough and the two looked up to see Gwen and Morgana looking on in amusement. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No!" Arthur and Merlin said together.

"Gwen." Arthur stepped forward and raised Gwen's hand to his lips. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes, well," Gwen blushed, "Morgana was kind enough to let me have the day off so-"

"Nonsense." Morgana beamed. "One can't turn down an invitation from the King. Now," She ordered, "help Gwen onto the horse and go!"

"Alright!" Arthur rolled his eyes as Gwen shot a quizzical look at the Princess. "Mi'lady?" He bowed to Gwen and scooped her into his arms.

"Arthur!" Gwen squealed, her cheeks now crimson.  
>"I'm helping you get on the horse!" Arthur exclaimed. "Don't blame me, it was Morgana's idea!" He finally set her down on top of a white mare named, Llamrei, and mounted his black stallion, Hengroen. "Are you ready?"<p>

"Of course…Mi'lord." Gwen said, giving him a shy smile.

"Very well, then. Let's go." Arthur snapped his reins and headed towards the gates, Gwen following.

Crossing over to stand next to Merlin, Morgana draped an arm across his shoulder. "We did well."

…..

Arthur had planned this as well as he could, having only known about it for the past two hours, but Gwen seemed to have plans of her own. "Why don't we eat by the river?" He had asked. It had seemed perfectly romantic to him, having a waterfall in the background.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." Gwen replied. "There would be so many mosquitos, this time of year."

"Alright." That made enough sense. "Where do you want to go?"

Gwen had bitten her lip. "How about a clearing?"

"Of course." Arthur grinned, and guided his horse to one nearby.

They had sat down, eaten their lunch, and now they were moving onto the cake. Arthur was waiting for the moment for Gwen to find the ring in her piece, but she kept prattling about how nice it was of him to think of this idea. The King was beginning to think that he'd given Gwen the wrong piece of cake and was checking his when he noticed that Gwen had stopped mid-sentence.

"Gwen?" He looked up and saw her staring at him, her eyes bulging, and her hand at her throat. "Shit!" He dove across the blanket to her side. Getting behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his fist up into her diaphragm. Nothing came out. Arthur had to repeat the action twice more before the ring popped out of her mouth and she began to cough. "Gwen? Are you okay?" He asked, turning her to face him. Still coughing, she managed to nod. "God, I'm so sorry! This was supposed to be romantic, I didn't think you'd-"

"A-arthur-"Gwen broke up in another round of coughing. Once she had steadied herself, she continued. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Wincing, Arthur scooped the ring off the ground, wiped it on his shirt and held it out. "Will you marry me?" He asked. 'Now she'll never marry me.' He thought. 'I should listen to Merlin; at least his plans don't almost kill her!'

But Gwen chuckled. "Of course!"

Arthur relaxed. "Thank you!" He lifted her hand. "May I?"

"As long as you don't break my nail." Gwen answered. "Morgana spend half an hour getting them right!"

The King's cheeks flushed as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Any chance I can convince you not to tell her I proposed by almost killing you?"

"No." Gwen said, shaking her head and leaning in to kiss her fiancée.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"Are they back yet?" Morgana huffed, once again rising from her seat to peer out the window.

"I'm sure you'd know if they were." Merlin hid a smile.

"I've told you." Morgana scowled. "I only see things in dreams.

"Actually, I was referring to the fact that you've been checking the pathway every five minutes." The sorcerer and sorceress had taken up stations in one of the many living rooms of the castle, so that they could watch for Arthur and Gwen's return without seeming too obvious. However, Merlin highly doubted that even the most unobservant being in the courtyard below could be ignorant of Morgana's anxiety.

"Oh."

Smirking, Merlin couldn't resist. "I wonder what will happen if Gwen says no."

"She won't!" Morgan snapped.

"I don't know. Going form a servant girl to a queen seems a bit much to take in."  
>"SHE'LL SAY YES!" Morgana shrieked "I WANT A SISTER!" Merlin burst into chuckles and Morgana's eyes widened. "You little-" She scooped up a pillow and looked at him mischievously.<p>

"Morgana!" He warned. "Don-ummf!" He cried out as it was slammed into his face.

"Now!" Morgana crowed. "That'll- ahh!" The rug mysteriously slid from beneath her feet, causing her to stumble into his lap.

Instantly, Merlin was upon her, tickling her stomach. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Merlin!" She shrieked. "Stop it!"  
>"Apologize and say you won't hit me with a pillow ever again!"<p>

"No!"

"Then I won't stop!" The sorcerer chuckled.

"Well, two can play at that game!" The Princess replied and Merlin found himself curling up as she found every available bit of skin to tickle. In seconds they were both writhing on the floor, trying to escape each other's tickling while still being able to dole out their share. They were only interrupted by a knock at the door. Blushing, they both leapt to their feet. "Enter!" Morgana called, slightly out of breath.

The door opened to reveal Sir Leon. "Mi'lady." He said giving a small bow towards Morgana. "Merlin." He nodded at the manservant. "Princess Morgana, there are some visitors here to see the King. I've told them that he's out at the moment and they asked to speak with you."

Morgana glanced at Merlin, eyes narrowed. Merlin just shrugged. No noble had written, planning a visit. "Who are these visitors, Sir Leon?"

A smile graced the Knight's face. "They asked me not to tell you. But I think it would be in your interests to see them."

…..

After spending almost an hour of time alone, Arthur and Guinevere decided it was time to return. Guinevere, because she 'needed time to take it all in'; Arthur, because he wanted to show off his bride to be (also, he was sure that Morgana would kill him if he didn't tell her the outcome soon).

"Sir Leon!" Arthur greeted with a smile as he and Gwen entered the castle. "Where are my sister and Merlin?"

They're in the Pink room, but-" Arthur didn't wait for him to finish, pulling Guinevere towards the stairs.

"Arthur!" Gwen giggled. "There's no rush!"

"I've waited over a year!" The King exclaimed. "Of course there's a rush."

He led her to the door of the Pink room and, throwing the door open, stepped inside. Glancing back at Gwen and giving a flourish in her direction, he made a small bow. "May I present the future Queen of Camelot!" Arthur proclaimed, proudly. He turned to face his sister and friend…and noticed that they weren't the only occupants in the room. In fact, they were surrounded by a group of people.

"Congratulations." Lancelot said with a smile, the first to rise to his feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"Arthur, you old dog!" Gawain broke into laughter. "I had no idea."

"Lancelot! Gawain!" Arthur cried in an astonished and happy tone. "What the hell are you doing here?

"Is that anyway to greet your guests?" Gawain elbowed a man sitting next to him on the sofa. "Looks like the Princess needs to learn some manners!"

"I'm sorry," Arthur smiled at the stranger. "I don't believe we've met."

"This is Percival." Lancelot gestured towards him. "A friend we picked up along the way. He's the tallest, strongest, and bravest in his village."

"An honor, your Majesty." Percival dropped onto one knee.

"As you can see," Gawain smirked, "Percy needs to learn how to treat royalty." He turned to the man. "You don't need to kneel for the Prin- well, I guess it's Queen, now ain't it?" He glanced over his shoulder at Arthur and his face softened. "I'm sorry you lost your father, Arthur."

"Thank you." The King felt a lump in his throat. He was touched that Gawain would put aside his hatred of Uther to condole him. 'If only the Knight knew how my father died.' Arthur thought, darkly. Arthur turned his gaze back to the still kneeling Percival. "You may rise, Percival. While I wouldn't refer you to Gawain for lessons in manners, he is correct that you don't need to kneel every time you see me."

"Thank you, my King." Percival nodded and rose.

…..

There was a pause, then, "I knew you'd say yes!" Morgana chirped, drawing Gwen into a hug.

"You mean this is okay with you?" Gwen bit her lip. She knew that Morgana considered her a friend, but by marrying Arthur, Gwen would become Queen, something Morgana had been raised to expect.

"Of course!" Morgana smiled, then her face took on a more serious look. "Now, we need to start the preparations."

"But-"

"There are thousand things to prepare. The menu-"

"Mi'lady," Gwen interrupted, glancing at Lancelot, "I would rather talk with-"

"Your dress, your jewelry, who to invite-"

"But-"

"Come on, Gwen." Morgana grabbed her maidservant's arm. "We need to get started." And without listening to her friend's protests, the Princess dragged her from the room. Gwen cast an apologetic glance over her shoulder, before sliding her arm through Morgana's and going along with her mistress' wishes. Experience told her that it would be useless to resist. The Princess led her down a hall that Gwen knew contained the wedding portraits of Arthur and Morgana's ancestors, bringing her friend to a halt at the first portrait. "Now this is our Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother on Arthur and mine's mothers' side. You can see that this was when-"

"Mi'lady-" Gwen thought she better speak up.

"- they first took the throne because their style's still a bit…well, modest. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course; you can see that the tan only highlights my ancestor's-"

"Mi'lady-"

"Oh, please, Gwen. We're about to be sisters; call me Morgana. Now, a modest look is fine but I think that because some people will be used to seeing you as a servant, a more extravagant-"

"MORGANA!"  
>The Princess blinked, turning to look at her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. "Yes?"<p>

"Morgana," Gwen breathed, giving a small smile, "I was thinking that I could design my own wedding dress?"

"Of course." The Princess smiled, and Gwen sighed in relief. "But it never hurts to have some inspiration. Now, the next portrait-"

Gwen tuned out as Morgana continued explaining the different styles of dresses. She had hoped to have a chance to meet Percival, reconnect with Gawaine, and, of course, find some time to talk with Lancelot. The last time she had seen her knight, he had left just after saving her life. Of course, any hope of a relationship had been dashed with his leaving her. Now she loved Arthur far too much to consider being with anyone else. But Lancelot and she had been through so much together…their friendship at least had to endure.


End file.
